A Far Out Chan Clan Wedding Book 2
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Zarinda tells the Chan family that she had accepted Illusio's proposal, that causes the Chan family to want to help, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Zarinda's Announcement Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

 **Author's note: This story serves as a sequel to my 2010 Chan Clan story, A Far Out Chan Clan Wedding Part 1, so, read** _ **that one**_ **first, please, but it also serves as a prequel to my crossover, Anne In The Land Of Oz!**

 **Zarinda's Announcement Part 1**

 **It had been three months since Zarinda had been going out with Illusio but it had also been four days since New Year's Day.**

 **It was a Saturday morning at the Chan estate and Charlie Chan & his wife, Rosa were sitting at the kitchen table, when there came a knock on the front door.**

 **Richard, the family's butler came walking down the hallway past the kitchen.**

 **"I'll get the door." Richard said.**

 **"See to it that you do, Richard." Mrs. Chan said.**

 **Richard went to the door, in a short while later, he had entered the kitchen with Zarinda, one of Illusio's magic troupe members by his side.**

 **"I said 'yes', Mr. & Mrs. Chan! Yes!" Zarinda exclaimed.**

 **"Pardon me," Charlie asked curiously. "but, just what did you say 'yes' to, Zarinda?"**

 **"Mr. Chan, Illusio finally popped the question, he asked me to marry him," Zarinda exclaimed. "and I said 'yes'!"**

 **"That is such** _ **wonderful**_ **news, Zarinda," Charlie exclaimed. "Rosa Dear, we had better arouse the children to tell them the good news!"**

 **"But, Charlie Darling, it is Saturday, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter do not have school today," Rosa piped up. "and even if they did have school, Winston Prep would still be closed on the grounds that holiday break isn't over just yet, so I think we should just let them sleep in."**

 **"You are right as usual, Rosa," Charlie sighed in defeat. "we should just let them sleep in."**

 **Just then, Charlie, Rosa, Zarinda, and Richard all heard the sound of a door shutting and then the sound of footsteps coming down the steps.**

 **"Mr. Chan," Zarinda said. "I think I can hear the sound of one of your dear children stirring right now."**

 **Charlie heard the footsteps too.**

 **"If it is either Alan or Anne," Charlie said to Zarinda, he was a bit worried. "then, it is a little too early for them to be up around now, it is only six in the morning."**

 **Richard turned the kitchen light on to reveal Henry Chan, the oldest of Charlie's ten children in the kitchen in his usual attire, an orange turtleneck sweater, green pants, white tube socks, and brown tennis shoes.**

 **"Why, it is only Young Master Henry!" Richard exclaimed.**

 **"Henry James Chan," Rosa asked. "where are you off to so early on a Saturday morning?"**

 **"I have a part time job, Rosa, remember," Henry reminded. "I'm late enough as it is!"**

 **"But, Henry," Zarinda asked. "don't you want to hear my big news?"**

 **"I can't right now, Zarinda," Henry called, grabbing his lunchbox. "I am in too much of a hurry!"**

 **And with that, the eldest Chan child ran out the front door.**

 **"That Henry Chan," Zarinda commented. "he may be turning twenty-years-old this February, but already, he is working hard."**

 **"Yes he is, Zarinda," Rosa agreed. "I am so proud of the sweet young man Henry is."**

 **This time, Charlie, Rosa, Zarinda, and Richard all heard the sound of a door shutting and then the sound of footsteps coming** _ **up**_ **the steps.**

 **"Mr. Chan," Zarinda said. "I think I can hear the sound of one of your dear children stirring right now."**

 **Charlie heard the footsteps too.**

 **"I don't think so, Zarinda," Charlie answered disbelievably. "the children, like Rosa & me, sleep upstairs **_**not**_ **downstairs."**

 **In a short while, James Louis, Anne's loving boyfriend of almost one year came up to the kitchen from the basement area.**

 **"I'm all set for my shift at your restaurant downstairs, Mrs. Chan," James said, he was out of breath, today, he wore a white sweatshirt, a pair of faded & baggy blue jeans, white tube socks, and muddy white sneakers under his sunset orange full body apron. "may I get started please?"**

 **"Please proceed, James." Rosa said with a smile.**


	2. Zarinda's Announcement Part 2

**Zarinda's Announcement Part 2**

 **"As you wish." James said to Mrs. Chan.**

 **James went back down to the basement to begin his work shift at the restaurant in the Chan's estate just as more footsteps were coming down the staircase.**

 **"Charlie," Rosa said. "I think I can hear the sound of one of the children stirring right now."**

 **"I think you're right, Rosa Sweetheart," Charlie said. "it could very well be any of the children except for Henry, since he already left for work."**

 **But it wasn't either of Charlie's nine other sons & daughters, but instead, Elizabeth, the kitchen cook entered the kitchen.**

 **"Oh no!" Elizabeth exclaimed.**

 **"What's the matter, Elizabeth?" Charlie asked.**

 **"We are fresh out of eggs, Mr. Chan," Elizabeth exclaimed. "I can't make pancakes without eggs!"**

 **"It's all right, Elizabeth," Rosa said kindly. "there are eggs in the restaurant's kitchen downstairs, you may make pancakes down in that kitchen."**

 **"Thank you, Mrs. Chan." Elizabeth said gratefully.**

 **Elizabeth went down to the basement restaurant's kitchen to begin making breakfast.**

 **"So, Mrs. Chan," Zarinda asked Rosa. "when will the rest of your stepchildren be waking up?"**

 **Suddenly, they could hear more footsteps coming down the stairs.**

 **Into the kitchen came Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, and Chu Chu.**

 **Alan sneezed into the blue & white checked handkerchief that he always carried with him for whenever he was tinkering and he sneezed & coughed while doing so in his basement workshop.**

 **"Alan! Oh, Alan," Anne asked her twin brother in a concerned voice. "are you all right, Buddy?"**

 **Alan sneezed into his handkerchief as Suzie felt his forehead, "You are quite warm, Alan." she said.**

 **"Nonsense, Suzie, I feel fine." Alan protested.**

 **Alan sneezed into his handkerchief once more as Anne reached out for him.**

 **Tom grabbed Anne by the hand forcefully, "Stand back!" he ordered.**

 **"But why, Tom," Anne protested, wrenching her left arm from his tight grasp. "I'm sure Alan just has allergies."**

 **Alan sneezed into his handkerchief once again.**

 **"Tom's right, Annie, you had better keep away from me, I think I am coming down with a cold or something," Alan said. "I think I should go back to bed."**

 **"Not so fast, Alan Joseph Chan," Rosa scolded. "you can at least wait until after Zarinda tells you all her good news!"**

 **Alan sneezed once more into his handkerchief.**

 **"So, Zarinda, what's your good news?" Suzie asked, she was excited.**

 **"Illusio finally popped the question, he asked me to marry him," Zarinda answered Suzie. "and I gratefully accepted his proposal!"**

 **"You mean to say?" Mimi asked Zarinda.**

 **"That's right," Zarinda exclaimed. "I'm getting married!"**

 **"That is such wonderful news, Zarinda," Suzie exclaimed. "so, how may we help out?"**

 **"Illusio has selected your father to be our best man, I have selected your stepmother or in the cases of Mimi & Scooter... mother to be my matron of honor."**

 **"What about the rest of us?" Stanley asked impatiently, he wanted Zarinda to cut to the chase.**

 **"Stanley!" Rosa scolded.**

 **"So sorry, Rosa." Stanley apologized.**

 **"It's quite all right, Stanley," Rosa said kindly. "I do think you need to apologize to Zarinda."**

 **Stanley hugged Zarinda gently, "Sorry for my impatience, Zarinda." he said.**

 **"That is quite all right, Stanley, the rest of you boys will be Illusio's groomsmen, including Henry & James, Scooter will be our ring bearer, Anne, Nancy, and Suzie will be be my bridesmaids, and Mimi will be our flower girl."**

 **"Hold on, hold on," Alan said, stifling a cough. "I** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **be in the wedding when I am not feeling so well!"**

 **"That's right," Tom agreed. "and, what about ushers?"**

 **"That is where we come in." a voice said.**

 **Two stout gentlemen walked in wearing red fezzes.**

 **"Ali! Baba!" Stanley exclaimed.**

 **"Yes, that's us, we'll be the ushers." Baba said, Ali was the one who had spoken only moments before.**


	3. Zarinda's Announcement Part 3

**Zarinda's Announcement Part 3**

 **"And, don't worry, Alan, you should be all recovered by Groundhog Day," Zarinda reassured the almost 16-year-old inventor. "that's when the wedding will be taking place."**

 **"Oh," Stanley said. "that's two days before Henry's twentieth birthday."**

 **"Oh, how could I forget something I've known since I was a kid?" Suzie asked, having forgotten Henry's birthday being on February 4th, she had even forgotten to buy a gift for Henry.**

 **"Don't worry, Suzie, I'll take you shopping for Henry on the third of February." Stanley said kindly, hugging his two year younger sister firmly but gently.**

 **"Thank you, Stanley," Suzie said. "Mom was right when she was alive, you do give the best hugs on the planet! I needed that."**

 **"Any time, Suzie." Stanley said, letting go of his sister's shoulders.**

 **Elizabeth came up from the restaurant kitchen with seven plates of fruit filled pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream upon them, each stack was filled with a different kind of fruit.**

 **"Breakfast is ready, everyone, but I'm halfway finished with serving up the plates, and, since Henry had to go to work earlier this morning, I will be busy making his favorite dish for lunch since he will be home by that time."**

 **"Henry will love that," Tom commented. "after all, he loves his orange chicken & brown rice!"**

 **But now, Elizabeth was in a bigger bind, "But, what should I serve on the side, mixed vegetables with a hint of ginger or mashed potatoes & gravy?" she asked.**

 **"I would go with *achoo*," Alan recommended. "the mixed vegetables with a hint of ginger if I were you."**

 **"Good idea, Alan," Elizabeth said. "and I would get some more rest in order to combat that cold or flu if I were you."**

 **Alan saw Elizabeth go back down to the restaurant's kitchen for seven more fruit filled pancake plates, "But what about my blueberry filled pancakes?" he called after her with a sharp sneeze.**

 **"Don't worry, Alan," Nancy offered kindly. "I'll bring your breakfast up to you in bed since you are doing so poorly."**

 **Alan just then wheezed before he coughed, "Thank you, Nancy." he said.**

 **"Any time, Alan." Nancy said.**

 **Alan raced back up to his bedroom just as Elizabeth returned from the basement restaurant's kitchen with seven more fruit filled pancake plates.**

 **After breakfast was served in the dining room of the Chan mansion, Elizabeth rang a tiny bell like the one she asked Hannah to give to Alan if he needed anything at all while he was sick in bed.**

 **"Breakfast time! Everybody to the dining room," Elizabeth called. "come on everybody! Breakfast! Breakfast!"**

 **Charlie, Rosa, Stanley, Suzie, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, Zarinda, Ali, and Baba all entered the dining room and were seated, ready to enjoy a home cooked breakfast.**

 **Sometime during breakfast with the Chan family while Elizabeth was making Henry's favorite meal for lunch, the telephone rang in the kitchen.**

 **"Hello?" Elizabeth asked the caller on the other end of the line.**

 **"Is my daughter, Zarinda there?" a man's voice asked Elizabeth on the other end of the line.**

 **"Yes, she is having breakfast with Mr. Chan and his family," Elizabeth reported. "may I please ask who's calling?"**

 **"My name is Diego Álvarez," the caller said to Elizabeth. "and I am the father of Zarinda Álvarez, may I speak to her, it is about her wedding."**

 **"Yes... yes, of course, Mr. Álvarez." Elizabeth said, putting the caller on hold temporarily.**

 **Elizabeth then went out into the dining room.**

 **"Is there something wrong, Elizabeth?" Rosa asked curiously.**

 **"There is a man on the phone asking for Miss Zarinda, Ma'am." Elizabeth answered Rosa.**

 **"Oh! That must be my father in Spain, that's where I was born & raised," Zarinda explained. "please forgive me while I take this call."**

 **Zarinda went into the Chan estate's kitchen to use the kitchen telephone.**

 **"Groovy," Suzie exclaimed. "I didn't know that Zarinda was from Spain?"**

 **The Chan children who were at the dining room table could hear Zarinda conversing in Spanish with her father, so they couldn't quite understand what Zarinda was actually saying.**

 **A few minutes after getting off the telephone with her father, Zarinda ran back into the dining room in tears.**

 **"Zarinda," Charlie asked kindly. "what's the matter?"**

 **"Oh, it's terrible, Mr. Chan," Zarinda sobbed. "just terrible!"**

 **Suzie stood up, "What's so terrible, Zarinda?" she asked.**

 **"Suzie," Rosa scolded. "children should be seen and not heard!"**

 **"Oh, it's quite all right, Mrs. Chan," Zarinda sobbed bitterly. "I just found out that my mother and father couldn't make it to my wedding to give me away... because they had to go to my great-grandfather's funeral in Spain!"**

 **"Wham, bam, Zarinda," Stanley commented. "are you in a jam!"**

 **"You can say that again, Stanley." Zarinda sobbed.**

 **"Would you like another hug?" Stanley offered Zarinda.**

 **"I would love that, Stanley," Zarinda sobbed bitterly. "** _ **gracias**_ **."**

 **"** _ **De nada**_ **." Stanley said back to Zarinda in Spanish.**

 **While Stanley hugged Zarinda, Anne & Suzie were amazed that Stanley knew Spanish when he could hardly speak a word of Chinese.**

 **"I don't believe it, Stanley," Suzie said in shock. "how do** _ **you**_ **of this entire family know how to speak Spanish?"**


	4. Assistance From Carson

**Assistance From Carson**

 **Stanley & Zarinda ended their hug and went back to eating their pancakes.**

 **The others were already finished with their own fruit filled pancakes, so Nancy was true to her word and brought Alan's blueberry filled pancakes with two extra heaping dollops of cinnamon whipped cream on them on a silver tray.**

 **Alan heard someone knocking on his bedroom door, "Come in!" he called.**

 **Nancy then set Alan's breakfast on a nearby table, opened his door, and carried his blueberry filled pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream into his bedroom after picking it up from the table.**

 **"Here's your breakfast, Alan." Nancy said, setting the tray in front of her sick older brother.**

 **"Blueberry filled pancakes with two extra heaping dollops of cinnamon whipped cream & a tall glass of orange juice," Alan exclaimed in amazement. "thanks, Nancy!"**

 **"You're welcome, Alan," Nancy said. "I figured you could use all the strength you could get!"**

 **"You're right, Nancy," Alan said in agreement. "I can use all the strength I can get!"**

 **"Well, eat & drink up," Nancy encouraged Alan. "after all, the rest of us want you to be strong and well in time for Zarinda & Illusio's wedding."**

 **"Thank you, Nancy." Alan said.**

 **"Any time, Alan." Nancy said.**

 **Nancy then left Alan to enjoy his breakfast in bed.**

 **When she made it to the living room, Nancy found Flip, Mimi, and Scooter eavesdropping on a telephone conversation between Zarinda and another man in the kitchen.**

 **"What're you guys doing?" Nancy asked Flip, Mimi, and Scooter curiously.**

 **"Shh," Mimi said to Nancy. "we are trying to listen."**

 **"Listen for what?" Nancy asked, as usual, she was confused.**

 **"My mother and father won't be able to make it," Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all heard Zarinda saying on her end of the line. "so will you be able to help me out, it's for the good of the magic troupe."**

 **"In that case, I would be glad to help by walking you down the aisle." Carson said on his own end of the line.**

 **"¡** _ **Sí! Gracias**_ **,** _ **Carson**_ **!" Zarinda exclaimed in Spanish, hanging up the telephone.**

 **The four youngest Chan children could hardly believe what they were hearing.**

 **"Wham, bam," Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all shouted in unison. "are we in a jam!"**

 **"I just can't believe that Zarinda is cheating on Illusio... and with Carson of all men!" Flip observed.**

 **"Come on, everybody," Nancy said. "we must tell either Pop, Rosa, or one of the older kids what we know right away!"**

 **Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all raced off to tell somebody older about what they knew.**

 **Meanwhile, Zarinda found Charlie & Rosa in their bedroom with a cardboard box getting rid of old clothes they didn't use anymore so they could donate them to charity.**

 **"Mr. & Mrs. Chan, thank you for breakfast," Zarinda said kindly. "but Ali, Baba, and I are needed at the theater with Illusio, Carson, and Fifi for rehearsal for our next performance."**

 **"You may go now, Zarinda." Charlie said.**

 **"Thank you." Zarinda said to Charlie.**

 **A few hours after Zarinda left for the theater for rehearsal, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter entered Henry's bedroom where Charlie & Rosa were busy packing up the old sneakers that Henry didn't need any longer.**

 **"Mom, Pop," Mimi shouted, she could barely breathe and her sides ached from running through the entire house. "we have something urgent to tell you!"**

 **Charlie looked at Mimi, "What could be so urgent?" he asked curiously.**

 **"We overheard the dame's phone conversation," Flip said to Charlie frantically. "and Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, and I all have the reason to believe that Zarinda is actually cheating on Illusio with Carson!"**


	5. The True Story

**The True Story**

 **"Are you all quite possitive that Zarinda is cheating on Illusio with Carson?" Rosa asked.**

 **"Quite sure, Mom, we heard everything." Mimi said to Rosa.**

 **"Maybe you need to double check your sources." someone recommended.**

 **They all turned to see Suzie with an armload of clothing she didn't want anymore.**

 **"But, Suzie, we heard what we heard!" Flip protested.**

 **"That will be quite enough of that," Suzie scolded the youngsters. "now, we had better get the truth straight from Zarinda at the theater."**

 **"All right." the four youngest children sighed in unison.**

 **A little while later, Suzie, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter stopped by Anne's bedroom where Anne & Tom were helping their father & stepmother by getting a few of Anne's old clothing items that **_**she**_ **could no longer wear ready to give to those who were less fortunate.**

 **"Tom, Anne?" Suzie called.**

 **Anne & Tom turned around to face Suzie, "Yes?" they asked.**

 **"The younger kids & I are off to see Zarinda at the theater so we can clear something up," Suzie said to Anne & Tom. "would you mind checking up on Alan while we're out?"**

 **"Not a problem." Anne said.**

 **"That's right," Tom added. "we'll be going into Alan's room anyway to see what he doesn't want or need anymore so that we can help Rosa & Pop with their charity work."**

 **At the theater in town, Zarinda was rehearsing the Floating Lady magic trick, when they saw Suzie enter with her four youngest siblings by her side.**

 **"Zarinda," Suzie asked. "could you please tell Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter that you are** _ **not**_ **cheating on Illusio with Carson?"**

 **"What! Impossible," Zarinda exclaimed. "I would** _ **never**_ **cheat on Illusio!"**

 **"But Chief, Nancy, Mimi, and I all heard you on the telephone." Scooter told Zarinda.**

 **Carson came onstage from hanging the lights, "All I did was offer to walk Zarinda down the aisle on Groundhog Day since her parents can't make it from Madrid!" he exclaimed.**

 **"Wham, bam," Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all shouted in unison. "are we in a jam!"**

 **"It's okay that you messed up," Carson said. "you didn't know that I was going to stand in for Zarinda's father at hers & Illusio's wedding."**

 **"You're going to stand in for Mr. Álvarez? Cool!" Flip exclaimed.**

 **"That's the plan all right." Carson said to the four youngest Chan children honestly.**


	6. The Rehearsal Dinner Part 1

**The Rehearsal Dinner Part 1**

 **Suzie, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all arrived back at the Chan mansion just in time to see Henry getting out of the Chan van, he was now off work, he cut produce at the supermarket.**

 **"How was work?" Suzie asked Henry.**

 **"My day was a killer," Henry exclaimed. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole container of cut up mixed fruit all by myself!"**

 **"Well, Henry," Flip commented. "Elizabeth has been slaving over a hot stove all morning making your favorite meal for lunch."**

 **"You mean?" Henry asked.**

 **"That's right, Henry," Suzie said. "Elizabeth cooked up orange chicken & brown rice with mixed vegetables with a hint of ginger on the side."**

 **"Mmmm! My favorite," Henry exclaimed. "plus, that is what I would like for dinner on my birthday, plus, fresh fruit for dessert, that way, Anne won't have to work so hard baking a cake!"**

 **At lunch that day, Stanley filled Henry & James in on their duties for Zarinda & Illusio's wedding.**

 **"We are all going to be groomsmen, Mate?" James asked Stanley.**

 **"That's right." Stanley answered James. "and Alan isn't feeling too well today, Henry, so he's resting right now."**

 **"When will the rehearsal dinner be and where will it be, Stanley?" Henry asked.**

 **"It will be on the night of the first of February," Stanley answered Henry. "and here at the restaurant downstairs."**

 **"Well, it's a good thing Alan is resting," Henry stated. "because we all want him to be strong and well enough for Zarinda & Illusio's wedding."**

 **And sure enough, by Friday February 1st 1980, Alan was feeling like his old self again, he was all the way better.**


	7. The Rehearsal Dinner Part 2

**The Rehearsal Dinner Part 2**

 **That morning, Alan was tying the necktie that went with his Winston Prep school uniform when Anne poked her head through his doorway.**

 **"Alan, my kindhearted brother," Anne said, she was carrying a hand-me-down metal flower lunchbox that had once belonged to Suzie. "we are going to be late for school as it is! And besides, I don't want you to forget your lunch and have to eat that garbage that Winston Prep Academy makes the rest of our peers who buy their lunches have to wolf down again, remember when you had to eat one of Mrs. Raven's Sloppy Joes in December just before our Christmas vacation?"**

 **Alan grabbed his backpack, "Yuck! How can I forget! Only Stanley, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter among the rest of the school buy their lunches!" he exclaimed, strapping his backpack onto his back.**

 **Alan went into the kitchen and grabbed the tie-dyed cotton fabric lunchbag that contained his lunch in it, the bag used to be Henry's then Stanley's, and one day, Alan would hand the lunchbag down to Tom, who would later hand it down to Flip, who would later hand it down to Scooter.**

 **Anne would one day hand her flower lunchbox down to Nancy, who would later hand it down to Mimi.**

 **Once the Chan children & James were ready to go, coats on included, they were off to their first day back at Winston Prep since winter break had ended.**

 **Today was pizza day in the cafeteria, and as usual, the health nuts in the Chan family, Henry, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom all brought their lunches as did Alexa Goldstein, Henry's girlfriend, James, Prince Hareem, Henry's best friend as well as Suzie's boyfriend, Jasmine Knight, Alan's girlfriend, Layla Mitchell, Tom's girlfriend, even Liana Simmons, Stanley's own girlfriend had even begun bringing her lunch to school rather than buying it.**

 **"You know, Stanley, if you continue to eat this school garbage," Henry chided. "then you won't be able to fit into your tuxedo tomorrow."**

 **"Tuxedo? Who's tying the knot?" Liana asked Henry after swallowing a bite of her tuna salad sandwich.**

 **"Yes, Henry," Alexa asked curiously. "who's getting married?"**

 **"A friend of my father's," Henry explained. "you girls have heard of Illusio, right?"**


	8. The Rehearsal Dinner Part 3

**The Rehearsal Dinner Part 3**

 **"You bet I've heard of Illusio." Liana said.**

 **"Yeah," Alexa added. "he is a really great magician."**

 **That night at the restaurant in the Chan residence, James had the night off, so Maria Gomez was busily taking orders.**

 **First, Maria went to the table where Illusio, the other four human members of his magic troupe, and his pretty poodle, Fifi were dining.**

 **"May I take your orders?" Maria asked Illusio & his troupe.**

 **"Well, for an appetizer," Illusio said to Maria. "my troupe and I would like to share some of the new chilli & cheddar fries."**

 **"** _ **Muy bien**_ **," Maria said, she was actually Mexican. "what will the main corses be?"**

 **"Ali & I shall be splitting an order of pita bread & hummus." Baba ordered.**

 **"¡** _ **Muy excelente**_ **!" Maria exclaimed.**

 **"And please bring us an extra plate." Ali said.**

 **"I will have the prime rib with green beans & mashed potatoes." Illusio ordered.**

 **"I will just have a caesar salad." Zarinda ordered.**

 **"I would like a double chilli bacon cheeseburger with straight french fries," Carson ordered. "and, please bring a soup bone for Fifi."**

 **"I will be right back with your appetizer, followed closely by your orders." Maria said.**

 **After jotting down what Illusio and his troupe ordered, Maria went to the table where James and the Chan family were sitting.**

 **"May I take your order?" Maria asked Mrs. Van Inkley.**

 **"Well Maria... for starters," Mrs. Van Inkley ordered. "we would all like to share the sampler platter."**

 **"Excellent," Maria said jotting the appetizer down. "and what will the main courses be?"**

 **"Rosa & I will be splitting a prime rib with green beans & mashed potatoes." Charlie ordered.**

 **"I would like a green salad with cut chicken in it." Henry ordered.**

 **"I will have a turkey bacon club with cheddar cheese flavored potato chips." Stanley ordered.**

 **"I will just have a caesar salad." Suzie ordered.**

 **"Anne & I shall be splitting a vegetable lasagna." Alan ordered.**

 **"Very excellent!" Maria exclaimed.**

 **"And please bring us an extra plate." Anne said.**

 **"I would like some shrimp pad thai." Tom ordered.**

 **"I would like some four cheese macaroni & Cheese." Flip ordered from the children's menu.**

 **"I would like some fish & Chips." Nancy said also ordering from the children's menu.**

 **"I would like cheddar & broccali soup." Mimi ordered.**

 **"I would like a small personal pepperoni pizza." Scooter ordered.**

 **"I would like some shrimp & rice." James ordered.**

 **"And, please bring a soup bone for Chu Chu." Rosa said.**

 **"I will be right back with your appetizer, followed closely by your orders." Maria said, leaving to tell the chef.**

 **After a short while, the appetizers came out of the restaurant kitchen for the two parties to enjoy.**

 **"Mmmm," Suzie said. "these are some delicious cucumber slices!"**

 **After a while, Maria came back with the main courses for Illusio & his troupe and set Fifi's bone in front of her.**

 **"Who had the pita bread & hummus?" Maria asked, setting an extra plate down.**

 **"Right here!" Ali & Baba called in unison.**

 **"Who had the caesar salad?" Maria asked.**

 **"That's me." Zarinda said.**

 **Order after order was placed at the tables of the two parties as more customers began to arrive.**

 **It was a wonderful rehearsal dinner, and so the very next day was the big day for Zarinda & Illusio.**


	9. The Wedding Day

**The Wedding Day**

 **At last Saturday afternoon, Groundhog Day came, the wedding day was here for Charlie, Rosa & the children.**

 **Zarinda had her bridal gown stowed in the trunk of Illusio's car she was wearing a butternut yellow V neck sweater, a maroon skirt, gray leggings, & black boots.**

 **Over the butternut yellow V neck sweater, yellow skirt, & gray leggings, Zarinda was wearing a long white coat.**

 **"To the chapel Zarinda?" Carson asked.**

 **"Not just yet Carson, first we have to pick the Chan family up." Zarinda answered kindly.**

 **"Okay then Zarinda." Carson said.**

 **Charlie, Rosa, and the children were already dressed in their own wedding attire when Zarinda & Illusio arrived, Henry had one large yellow box with a pink ribbon in his hands while Anne carried two other boxes that matched Henry's, one was medium & the box on top was small when John pulled up.**

 **"Now be careful with those three boxes, they have the masterpiece that Alan frosted & I baked in them." Suzie reminded Carson who put the three boxes each containing a teared layer of Zarinda & Illusio's chocolate cake covered in white vanilla frosting & decorated on each edge with red vanilla frosting.**

 **"Carson knows what he is doing." Zarinda assured Suzie.**

 **After they arrived at the wedding chapel, Nancy, Anne, & Suzie all helped Zarinda with changing into her wedding gown.**

 **When Zarinda walked down the aisle in her white wedding gown, the Chan family was now ready to help some more.**

 **"Do you Illusio take Zarinda Álvarez to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.**

 **"I do." Illusio answered.**

 **"And do you Zarinda take Illusio to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.**

 **"I do." Zarinda answered.**

 **"I now pronounce you man & wife, Illusio you may now kiss your bride." the minister said.**

 **Illusio leaned forward to kiss his bride as his friends all cheered.**

 **At the wedding reception just before cake, it was Suzie who had caught the bouquet.**


	10. Suzie Goes Birthday Shopping

**Suzie Goes Birthday Shopping**

 **The following morning at the Chan residence, the very same day that Illusio & Zarinda had gone on their honeymoon in Athens Greece, Stanley crept into Suzie's bedroom to wake her up.**

 **Suzie was still asleep in her white curtained canopy bed when Stanley tip-toed up to her.**

 **"Suzie, Suzie," Stanley whispered. "it's time to wake up."**

 **Suzie groaned, turned to her left hand side, the side which was farthest away from her older brother, and sighed.**

 **"Please leave me be, Stanley." Suzie yawned.**

 **"Okay, Little Sister," Stanley said to Suzie, laughing. "you are giving me no other choice at the moment."**

 **Stanley started to tickle Suzie who began to laugh like crazy.**

 **"Okay, Stanley," Suzie laughed. "I'm up! I'm up!"**

 **"Henry's at the public library studying for a test," Stanley said. "so, I'm taking you to the mall so you can buy a birthday present for Henry."**

 **"Sounds good." Suzie said to Stanley.**

 **Once at the mall, Suzie picked out a wonderful long sleeved cotton plaid shirt which she thought was perfect for Henry.**

 **Back at the Chan estate that night, Suzie finished wrapping Henry's birthday gift from her for his birthday the next day.**


	11. Henry's Snow Day Birthday Part 1

**Henry's Snow Day Birthday Part 1**

 **The next day was Monday February 4th 1980, Charlie was listening the news on the radio when his ten children & James showed up in the mansion's den wearing their Winston Prep Academy uniforms for winter.**

 **"And now for that list of school closers." the radio announcer said.**

 **"Yes! School closers!" the four youngest kids exclaimed, high fiving.**

 **"Oh no," the eight oldest kids & James groaned in disappointed unison. "not school closers!"**

 **"Every public & private school in the city of Sacramento," the announcer over the radio said. "** _ **including**_ **Winston Prep Academy, is closed!"**

 **"Oh well," James said. "I guess we had better go and change out of our school uniforms, eh, Mates?"**

 **"Right," Flip cheered. "Snowball Fight City!"**

 **All the children went upstairs to change out of their uniforms.**

 **Everyone except for Alan & James came out in their snowsuits.**


	12. Henry's Snow Day Birthday Part 2

**Henry's Snow Day Birthday Part 2**

 **"Alan, James," Henry asked. "aren't you going to play Snowball War with us?"**

 **"Sorry, Henry Mate," James said. "but I have to work in the restaurant."**

 **"And, I have to do some tinkering with the Chan van." Alan said, what Alan didn't tell Henry was that he was making two new Chan plans for the van, hoping to please his oldest brother because the Chan plan X incident did not go over so well with Henry.**

 **"Oh, I see," Henry sighed. "how about you, Annie, will you be joining us out there?"**

 **"I will be going outside, Henry," Anne answered. "but I will not be going out to play today at the very least."**

 **Henry was confused.**

 **"What will you be doing instead?" Henry asked Anne.**

 **"Since Richard's shoulder is bothering him," Anne answered Henry. "I'm helping him out with shoveling the front walk and he even agreed to pay me for it."**

 **"Oh, I see." Henry sighed, he was disappointed that not** _ **all**_ **of his brothers & sisters could join in the fun of snow play.**

 **"Tell you guys what," Anne said. "after I finish shovelling the snow, I will help Elizabeth out by making all of us a nice warm lunch, how does** _ **that**_ **sound?"**

 **"Bonzer, Sheila," James said to Anne. "does that mean you will be making your speciality chilli con carne with cheesy garlic breadsticks?"**

 **"Sadly, no, James," Anne confessed. "because I am all out of the ingredients I need to make it."**

 **Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all groaned in disappointed unison.**

 **"No chilli con carne with cheesy garlic breadsticks? Oh no!" Mimi, Scooter, Nancy, and Flip sighed in unison, they really wanted some of Anne's speciality chilli con carne with cheesy garlic breadsticks for lunch on a warm snow day.**

 **Scooter was going to be 7-years-old in December of 1980.**

 **"But don't worry, Scooter," Anne said. "after I finish helping Richard with snow shovelling duty, I'll look around the kitchen for something else to cook."**

 **After she was finished shovelling the walk, Anne found everything she needed to fix chicken noodle soup & grilled cheese sandwiches.**

 **After lunch was ready and on the table in the dining room, everyone was at the table ready to eat but Alan & James who were still too busy working.**

 **"Where are Alan & James?" Henry asked.**

 **"They're probably still busy downstairs." Mimi guessed.**

 **Henry gasped, "I'll get them!" he exclaimed.**

 **Henry rose from his chair to race down to the basement until he was halted by Tom.**

 **"Sit back down, Birthday Boy," Tom told Henry firmly. "** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll**_ **get them."**

 **"You win, Tom." Henry sighed.**

 **Henry sat back down as Tom went to get Alan & James just in time for lunch.**


	13. Henry's Snow Day Birthday Part 3

**Henry's Snow Day Birthday Part 3**

 **Tom went into the resturant to tell James that it was time for lunch.**

 **"Hey, James, take a break," Tom advised. "it's time for lunch."**

 **"Cool, Mate," James said. "what has my Sheila made for lunch today?"**

 **"Anne has made homemade chicken noodle soup & grilled cheese sandwiches." Tom answered James.**

 **"Oh, yum," James exclaimed. "that sounds good! Let's go get Alan!"**

 **Tom & James found Alan putting the finishing touches on Chan plan H which would turn the van into a hot chocolate cart, he had already finished Chan plan I which would turn the van into an ice cream truck.**

 **"Whew," Alan said, wiping his sweaty brow. "I am finally finished with Henry's birthday Chan plans."**

 **"Hey, Alan," James said. "it's time for lunch."**

 **"Awesome," Alan said. "what has Anne made for lunch today?"**

 **"Anne has made homemade chicken noodle soup & grilled cheese sandwiches." Tom answered Alan.**

 **"Oh, yum," Alan exclaimed. "I'm hungry! Let's go!"**

 **The three boys raced up to the dining room to eat lunch with the rest of the Chan family.**

 **"Thank you for joining us Tom, Alan, and James." Stanley said.**

 **"So," Henry asked his brothers & sisters curiously. "what are you giving me as presents this year for my birthday?"**

 **"Oh no you don't," Suzie scolded Henry. "you will have to wait until after your fresh fruit dessert for your gifts!"**

 **After a dinner of orange chicken & brown rice with mixed vegetables with a hint of ginger and a dessert of light fresh fruit, it was time for Henry to open his birthday gifts.**

 **From Stanley, Henry got a brand new wristwatch since the one his father gave him stopped ticking.**

 **From Anne, Henry got a new finger printing kit.**

 **From Tom, Henry got a deck of holographic playing cards.**

 **Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter made Henry a tribal carved pencil holder out of clay.**

 **And from Suzie, Henry got the long sleeved cotton plaid shirt.**

 **"Wait, Henry," Alan said. "my gifts for you are two new Chan plans for the van."**

 **"They had better** _ **not**_ **be another Plan X incident, Alan." Henry warned.**

 **"Come on down to my workshop and see them for yourself." Alan said.**

 **Henry went downstairs with the rest of his siblings following him.**

 **Henry pressed the letter "I" button on the van's keypad, "Oh wow! An ice cream truck!" he exclaimed.**

 **"I knew you'd like it," Alan said to Henry. "now, hit Chan plan 'H'."**

 **Now, Henry pressed the letter "H" button on the van's keypad, "Way groovy! A hot chocolate cart!" he exclaimed.**

 **Charlie & Rosa came down to the basement area with their gift for Henry.**

 **"Not so fast there, Henry." Rosa said.**

 **"That's right, the best is yet to come," Charlie said to Henry. "open this, it is from Rosa and me."**

 **Henry opened the box to reveal a new pair of black ice hockey skates.**

 **"Oh, wow," Henry exclaimed. "new skates for ice hockey! Now I can pass my old ones down to Stanley!"**

 **"Wow," Stanley said. "thanks, Henry."**

 **Anne gave Henry a look of disappointment, "What about me, Big Bro?" she asked him.**

 **"Sorry, Annie, but girls can't play either roller hockey or ice hockey," Henry said. "you'll get yourself injured, and I** _ **won**_ **'** _ **t**_ **have Little Sis Athlete injured!"**

 **Henry just hugged Anne.**

 **"Yeah, Anne," Tom teased. "why don't you stay with the other girls where you belong and practice your figure skating?"**


	14. Alan's Winter Sports Secret

**Alan's Winter Sports Secret**

 **Anne was beginning to cry into Henry's broad right shoulder, "Hold me just a bit longer." she said, sad tears falling from her cheeks.**

 **"Tom, you fink," Henry scolded. "you should really apologize to Anne right now!"**

 **Tom walked up to Anne who was still being held within their eldest brother's firm embrace, "Sorry, Anne." he apologized, he meant it too.**

 **"That's okay." Anne said to Tom, drying her eyes.**

 **"Good, and now that that's taken care of," Charlie said. "what do you say we all go to the park for some twilight hockey and figure skating practice before Henry's birthday ends?"**

 **"Right on!" Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all exclaimed in unison.**

 **After changing into their snowsuits, the ten Chan children & James were ready to go to the pond.**

 **Once at the pond, Henry hit the Chan plan H button on the van and transformed it into his new hot chocolate cart.**

 **"Henry Mate," James asked. "aren't you going to practice with us?"**

 **"The rest of you go right on ahead," Henry said to James. "I'm going to be manning my new hot chocolate station here."**

 **"Sounds like a plan," James said. "we will come to you when we will need to be warmed up."**

 **All during ice hockey practice, all Alan could do was watch Anne practicing her triple axel with a half flip, his head obviously was not in the game.**

 **"Wow," Alan sighed. "I would like to try that."**

 **Alan saw Anne attempt to land but she fell flat on her bottom.**

 **"Hey! Wake up, Alan!" someone called.**

 **Alan turned to see Flip sliding him the puck.**

 **"What is it, Flip?" Alan asked.**

 **"Get your head back in the game!" Flip said to Alan.**

 **Alan tried hard to keep his head in hockey, but try as he might, his thoughts kept wandering back to his sisters and their figure skating as Anne fell on her bottom again.**


	15. Alan's Secret Wish! Illusio's Return

**Alan's Secret Wish! Illusio's Return**

 **"Darn it! I can't believe I fell on my bottom again!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **"Anne," Nancy laughed. "you know what they say about succeeding."**

 **Anne stood up on her white ice skates, she was discouraged, "If at first you don't succeed... try try again." she sighed.**

 **Anne then tried her triple axel with a half flip again, but before she fell again, somebody caught her.**

 **"Don't worry, Annie, I've got you." the voice said calmly.**

 **Anne felt a tad shaken, "Henry?" she asked.**

 **"Nope, sorry." the voice said gently.**

 **"Stanley?" Anne asked.**

 **"Uh... guess again." the voice said gently.**

 **"Alan!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **Alan placed his sister down on the ice in a standing position.**

 **"Mind if I give that a shot," Alan asked. "figure skating looks like a blast!"**

 **"It is a blast, Alan," Anne said. "even when you don't have all the moves down and you keep on falling, you should try it."**

 **"Even if I could, figure skating is not for boys." Alan disagreed with Anne.**

 **Anne decided to encourage her twin brother to try something new as well as comfort him, so she tried in song.**

 **Anne:** _ **You**_ **'** _ **re at this moment**_ **;**

 _ **When you must decide**_ **;**

 _ **To take a step forward**_ **;**

 _ **Or run away and hide**_ **;**

 _ **You step on the ice**_ **;**

 _ **Though you feel your heart race**_ **;**

 _ **And your knees won**_ **'** _ **t stop shaking**_ **;**

 _ **You can**_ **'** _ **t find your brave face**_ **;**

 _ **But you just gotta take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **Take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **No matter what they say**_ **;**

 _ **Now**_ **'** _ **s the time to let them see**_ **;**

 _ **The person you were meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **;**

 **"What if I can't do it, Annie? What if Stanley, Tom, Flip, and Scooter all laugh at me?" Alan asked.**

 **Anne could tell Alan needed more encouragement, so she continued to sing to him.**

 **Anne:** _ **You spin through the air**_ **;**

 _ **And it**_ **'** _ **s like you can fly**_ **;**

 _ **The great rush that you**_ **'** _ **re feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is cause you gave it a try**_ **;**

 **Suzie, Nancy, and Mimi now joined Anne in encouraging Alan.**

 **Suzie, Nancy, Anne, and Mimi:** _ **That**_ **'** _ **s why you gotta take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **Take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **No matter what they say**_ **;**

 _ **Now**_ **'** _ **s your moment in the sun**_ **;**

 _ **And it**_ **'** _ **s only just begun**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **;**

 **Alan: I'** _ **ve got to throw my doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **.**

 **Alan then leaped in the air, did a double axel, and landed perfectly in his hockey skates.**

 **"Wow, Alan," Nancy exclaimed. "that was amazing!"**

 **"Thanks, Nancy." Alan said.**

 **A little while later, a man and a woman stopped by the frozen pond where they saw Alan catching Anne at the end of her jump.**

 **"That was wonderful, Anne & Alan!" the man & woman exclaimed in unison.**

 **All the members of the Chan family turned to see Illusio & Zarinda standing by the the area where the children aside from Henry & James were skating.**

 **"Illusio! Zarinda!" the ten Chan children all exclaimed.**

 **Henry came out of his hot chocolate cart, "We all thought you both were still on your honeymoon in Athens Greece!" he exclaimed.**

 **"Illusio & I decided to come back from Greece early." Zarinda told Henry.**

 **"And, we brought back a little something special just for Anne, courtesy of your father giving us the money for it." Illusio said to Henry.**

 **Alan set Anne on the ice with her blades touching the ice.**

 **"A little something special just for me," Anne asked, she was curious. "what is it, Illusio?"**

 **"Anne! You're too old for getting the gimmies!" Rosa scolded.**

 **"It is quite all right, Mrs. Chan." Illusio said kindly.**

 **Illusio placed a small object into Anne's hands.**

 **"Oh wow! A brand new miniature Winged Venus," Anne exclaimed with glee. "thank you, Illusio! Thank you, Zarinda!"**


	16. A Secret Revealed! Warming Up

**A Secret Revealed! Warming Up**

 **"Hey, Illusio, Zarinda, everyone," Henry called out. "hot chocolate's on! Come and get it!"**

 **Stanley and the others took off their ice skates, put them into their duffel bags, and put their snow boots back on.**

 **While everyone was enjoying their hot chocolate, Henry turned to Alan, "I saw you out there figure skating, you looked like you were having fun." he said.**

 **"*Cough, cough*, Loser!" Flip said.**

 **"I can't believe this, Alan," Tom exclaimed. "you actually want to play a girl's sport?"**

 **Now, all Alan wanted to do was hide high up in a tree, "I... uh..." he stammered nervously.**

 **"Sissy Boy!" Stanley teased Alan.**

 **Alan was correct, most of the boys did laugh at him.**

 **Suzie spoke up for Alan, "Knock it off! Alan is a great figure skater!" she scolded.**

 **Alan had a memory of figure skating.**

 **Within his memory, Alan tried hard to keep his head in hockey, but try as he might, his thoughts kept wandering back to his sisters and their figure skating as Anne fell on her bottom again.**

 **"Darn it! I can't believe I fell on my bottom again!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **"Anne," Nancy laughed. "you know what they say about succeeding."**

 **Anne stood up on her white ice skates, she was discouraged, "If at first you don't succeed... try try again." she sighed.**

 **Anne then tried her triple axel with a half flip again, but before she fell again, somebody caught her.**

 **"Don't worry, Annie, I've got you." the voice said calmly.**

 **Anne felt a tad shaken, "Henry?" she asked.**

 **"Nope, sorry." the voice said gently.**

 **"Stanley?" Anne asked.**

 **"Uh... guess again." the voice said gently.**

 **"Alan!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **Alan placed his sister down on the ice in a standing position.**

 **"Mind if I give that a shot," Alan asked. "figure skating looks like a blast!"**

 **"It is a blast, Alan," Anne said. "even when you don't have all the moves down and you keep on falling, you should try it."**

 **"Even if I could, figure skating is not for boys." Alan disagreed with Anne.**

 **Anne decided to encourage her twin brother to try something new as well as comfort him, so she tried in song.**

 **Anne:** _ **You**_ **'** _ **re at this moment**_ **;**

 _ **When you must decide**_ **;**

 _ **To take a step forward**_ **;**

 _ **Or run away and hide**_ **;**

 _ **You step on the ice**_ **;**

 _ **Though you feel your heart race**_ **;**

 _ **And your knees won**_ **'** _ **t stop shaking**_ **;**

 _ **You can**_ **'** _ **t find your brave face**_ **;**

 _ **But you just gotta take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **Take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **No matter what they say**_ **;**

 _ **Now**_ **'** _ **s the time to let them see**_ **;**

 _ **The person you were meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **;**

 **"What if I can't do it, Annie? What if Stanley, Tom, Flip, and Scooter all laugh at me?" Alan asked.**

 **Anne could tell Alan needed more encouragement, so she continued to sing to him.**

 **Anne:** _ **You spin through the air**_ **;**

 _ **And it**_ **'** _ **s like you can fly**_ **;**

 _ **The great rush that you**_ **'** _ **re feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is cause you gave it a try**_ **;**

 **Suzie, Nancy, and Mimi now joined Anne in encouraging Alan.**

 **Suzie, Nancy, Anne, and Mimi:** _ **That**_ **'** _ **s why you gotta take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **Take a leap**_ **;**

 _ **No matter what they say**_ **;**

 _ **Now**_ **'** _ **s your moment in the sun**_ **;**

 _ **And it**_ **'** _ **s only just begun**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **;**

 _ **Throw your doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **;**

 **Alan:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ve got to throw my doubts away**_ **;**

 _ **And take a leap today**_ **.**

 **Alan then leaped in the air, did a double axel, and landed perfectly in his hockey skates.**

 **"Wow, Alan," Nancy exclaimed. "that was amazing!"**

 **"Thanks, Nancy." Alan said.**

 **Alan then & there came out of his memory.**

 **"So, Alan," Henry asked. "how do you like figure skating?"**

 **"I love it more than ice hockey, Henry." Alan answered.**

 **"That's good to hear." Henry said.**

 **That night, Henry was so tired that he fell asleep easily.**


End file.
